


Distractions

by SharkCrisps



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, newt is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkCrisps/pseuds/SharkCrisps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt distracts Hermann. Inspired by a friends drawing. Luv ya boo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morito Burrito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morito+Burrito).



Hermann was comfortably situated on the shared couch in the lab and reading a recent scientific journal. That was, until his down time was disturbed by a familiar pad of feet headed towards him.

"Man, those rangers take fucking forever in the showers. I mean seriously how long..."

The rambling turned into white noise as Hermann became distracted by the sight before him. Newt was shirtless, still a little damp and gesturing wildly making his tattoos seem to come to life. His heart sped up as Newt's leg brushed his own as he leaned against the couch.

"...and then he said that I didn't have the authority to. Isn't that crazy!? Hermann?" Newt stopped his rambling and leered at Hermann through his glasses. "Herm, are you even listening to me?" Hermann half nodded and turned his eyes back to his book.

"I am quite busy at the moment Newton, if you don't mind." He desperately attempted to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. He thought he was doing well until he felt a brush against his thigh. He lifted his eyes just above the book and his heart leaped into his throat. Newt had moved from his spot to lay between his thighs and half on his chest.

"Aw babe. Don't be like that. I know you can't resist all this." He looked at Hermann over the rim of his glasses, leaned in and smirked. Hermann narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not getting any quiet reading tonight am I?"

"Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> http://three-legged-cow.tumblr.com/post/119875589241/imperial-alligator-did-a-fic
> 
> Link to the pic. <3


End file.
